From the Shadow
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are forbidden to meet and talk. But since Ichigo is starting to having dreams about seeing her dying over and over again she works hard to be allowed to watch over him from the shadows. She get's allowed and that's when the real deal starts: A Vasto Lorde trying to taking Rukia away from Ichigo in order to make him a Vasto Lorde and hers, not Rukia's.
1. Ichigo's dreams and Rukia's desire

**~Chapter one: Ichigo's dreams and Rukia's desire**

I looked at the man in front of me. I knew it was a man since I heard his voice, his face was hidden by the cloak he wore.  
"Ichigo. You will lose her." I shrugged by his words and he looked up. All I saw was his blood red eyes.  
"What do you mean? I know I won't be able to see her." He swung his hand in the air and Rukia, or a reflection of her, appeared in front of me. She looked at me under silence and then I saw how she slowly started to fade away. I reached out my hand and when my fingers touched her cheek she dissolved into dust and flew away in a small breeze I looked up at the man. I would lose her no matter what I thought about it. If I hadn't sacrifice my powers she could be dead by now!  
He swung his hand in the air again and a new reflection appeared. A hollow Vasto Lorde appeared, with dead Shinigamis around him or her, and Rukia standing in front of him or her. She was breathing heavily and it was blood everywhere!  
"Rukia!" I shouted but there was no response. Of course not! It was just a reflection but I felt how hard my heart was beating, how terrified I was. She couldn't stand up against a Vasto Lorde in that state! She would die right before my eyes!  
"Rukia!" I screamed when the Vasto Lorde attacked and killed her in a second. The reflection disappeared and I stared at the point I just had seen her and how her eyes turned empty.  
"If you don't try and fight for your powers, to regain then, that will happen." I looked at him. "You will lose her."

I looked at the video with a small smile. I laughed in it and Ichigo turned around.  
_"Ey! Are you filming?"  
"I'm, indeed!"_ He turned around and ran forwards me so I filmed him over my shoulder and laughed a bit when I saw his face but that smile faded away fast. How long will it take until I see him again? I want to see him again!  
"Found you~" I jumped and locked over my shoulder when I heard a familiar voice.  
"Ah, hello Yourichi." She smiled and sat down by my side.  
"So, how does it feels to have some free time for once?"  
"Horrible boring." She laughed. Since Ichigo lost his powers I was taken down from duty for now. I couldn't concentrate anyway so it didn't hurt me that much. But I was always alone in the house when Yoruichi wasn't here and that almost dived my crazy and was the reason why nii-sama tried to get home as soon as he could.  
"So, do you want to go at a festival in the word of the living? It's a mask festival so it will be okay!" I smiled and nod. She gave me a mask and we rose from the floor. I was always wearing a kimono (I wasn't allowed to use something else since I now was just a Kuchiki princess) so I helped Yoruichi dress up to. She gave me an umbrella, not like those in Ichigo's world thought, and the mask. These umbrellas we had looked more like they were made of paper and had a wooden handle.  
We took a gate she opened (Somehow but I don't even bother to ask. She and Kisuke had their secrets) so it would just get a smile as an answer anyway. We came out at the festival grounds and then she raised her finger in the air.  
"Right, I just need to tell you. There is something funny with my portal so we are visible for the humans."  
"What?!" I shouted quiet. Some of the humans looked at us but not more than that. "Does nii-sama know about that?" She smiled.  
"Nope. I didn't tell him because then he wouldn't let you out of the house." I looked at her but she did have a point… He would probably half of his squad outside my door if he knew. We walked around, I had taken down the umbrella a long time ago, when I suddenly heard a familiar laugh. Inoue! I looked around me and saw them: Inoue, Chad, Ishida and Ichigo. I swallowed.  
"You took me here because you knew they would come, didn't you?" She nod and looked at me. Suddenly she whistled and waved with her hand in the air and all four of them looked this way.  
"Yoruichi! Rukia!" They shouted and Ichigo sat of in our direction. I pulled up the umbrella and ran in to the crowd and tried to get distance from him. I wasn't allowed to meet him! I wasn't allowed to talk to him! What should I do?! I really want to but I can't! I jumped when Ishida stepped out from nowhere and stopped me.  
"Yoruichi told us about the orders and that you would run. So we just made up a plan."  
"Then why do you do this?!" I asked.  
"Because he needs to make sure you are fine. A man have hunted his dreams and showed him how a Vasto Lorde has killed you over and over again. He haven't been able to sleep because he don't know if you are okay or not, if that dream is just a dream." I turned around and looked at Ichigo. He stood quiet and looked at me and then walked to me and embraced me. I dropped the umbrella and slowly placed my arms around him.  
"Are you okay?" He whispered and I nod.  
"A bit bored but okay." He laughed a little bit.  
"That's great. Have any hollows attacked you?" He moved a bit and looked at my face. He really did look worried and tired. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled them outward.  
"Go to sleep already. Or I will hunt your closet. And no, no hollow have attacked me since I'm out of duty right now." He laughed at my closet joke and nod which made the others relax a bit more and smile.  
"Sorry to interrupt but your brother are back at the mansion earlier then expected and he seems to have found out that I 'kidnapped' you." Yoruichi smiled and looked completely innocent.  
"You didn't tell him, did you?!" We all shouted at the same time.  
"Of course not! He would lock her in then and Ichigo would go crazy and collapse if he didn't see her soon."  
"And what do you think he will do now…? I mean nii-sama. What do you think he will do now to me?!"  
"Lock me in." She smiled and we sighed. That was rather possible to. She opened her gate again and I looked at Ichigo with a smile.  
"I will look over you from the shadows so don't worry. And go to sleep already. Push him out of your head." I smiled. He nod and kissed my forehead and before I was able to say anything Yoruichi pulled me with her in to the gate. The last thing I saw was a relived and smiling Ichigo.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think this far! ^w^**


	2. Bound

**~Chapter two:Bound****  
**I looked down in the floor. As Yoruichi had though she was the one nii-sama was yelling at and not at me. They yelled at each other and I was sitting in the middle, like a child in the middle of her parents fight. I sighed.**  
****"**You tricked her, Yoruichi! You made her go against Yamamoto's orders!"**  
****"**So you are going to keep her from him just because Yamamoto tells you to?! What about them?! Ichigo is about to break down since he don't know how she is and she are like a statue sitting and looking around her! Have you forget that she isn't born noble?! Have you forgot that she isn't used to just sitting here?! Have you all forget what she and Ichigo have done for Soul Society?!"**  
****"**How can I forget that she isn't born as noble, Yoruichi?! Her sister was my wife and she is my sister in law!" Both of us shrugged and Yoruichi looked away.**  
****"**Sorry, that was a hit under the belt." He sighed and looked at me, for the first time under their 'conversation.'**  
****"**I will put you under watch for now. Yoruichi will be allowed to be with you when they can see you two." I nod. As I though: I would be bound with the guards for now and then I won't be able to see Ichigo that way again if she didn't commit a crime in front of everyone's nose.**  
**When that was done we walked to the dinner room to eat. Nii-sama was still angry at her for tricking me like that but didn't say more about it for now. We sat down and they talked meanwhile they ate and I looked out at a crane who always came at this time. Nii-sama followed my gaze and smiled.**  
****"**He is always here under dinner, isn't he?" I nod.**  
****"**I notice him under my first days. Has he always come here?" He shook his head.**  
****"**No, I can see him then and then but I haven't seen him in a while. He had his reasons for coming back again. Maybe he try to keep you company." I smiled and saw them both smiling in the corner of my eye.**  
****"**I will see if he wants some bread." He nod and gave me the bread he hold and I walked out at the porch. The crane looked up at me and stood still as I walked down at the stones in the pond and walked over them. I had never though of how big and strong it looked like.**  
****"**Look out so you don't trip, Rukia!" Nii-sama yelled. I didn't answer but stopped a few stones in front of the crane. I looked at him with a smile and held out the bread. He looked at it for a while until be slowly reached out and grabbed it with his beak. I smiled and took a small step backwards but to my surprise the stone wasn't as big as I though and slipped. The crane reacted faster then anyone and grabbed my kimono. I laid my hands at his beak and nii-sama came jumping and lifted me up. I looked at the crane and nii-sama nod a thank you to the crane. The crane gave a small nod back, looked at me and then flew away.

I looked at Kon. He was sitting and crying on a stone in the forest.**  
****"**Kon?" He turned around and looked at me as he wiped away his tears.**  
****"**I tried to warn her..." He sobbed.**  
****"**Tried to warn who?"**  
****"**Nee-san." I froze. Rukia. I walked to him and saw her lying there, pale as a corp and she didn't breath. She had the kimono I had seen her in at the festival and she stared out in the middle of nowhere. I looked away and closed my eyes. Another death dream.**  
**I opened my eyes in surprise when the scene changed. I looked around me. This was definitely in Soul Socity and everyone was dressed in black and white. The colors of grieving. I slowly walked along the aisle to the white coffin and placed my hand over my mouth when I saw Rukia in all those white flowers and with Sode no Shirayuki over her chest and stomach. I fell down at my knees. How far would this go?! Then I remembered Rukia's words: **"**_Push him out of your head." _I closed my eyes again and forced myself out of this, away from him. When I opened my eyes again I saw the old man and Hichigo. He smiled.**  
****"**That was about time, King. So you needed the Queen to get out of his grip."

The time passed and I finally succeeded with being able to work again, as a watcher over Ichigo. I had told them that we owned him this after everything he has done for us and based on what Yoruichi had told me he needed us now. I got her with me to and now we sat under the moon and watched him. He had been dreaming something bad again but was able to get out of the dream and was now sleeping peacefully.**  
****"**I think your words helped. He haven't been dreaming for a long time now and this is the first time he succeeded to get out of the dream." I nod with a smile.**  
****"**That's good, I mean that it's good that he got out." She smiled and ruffled my hair.**  
****"**Do you still have that old watch he gave you?"**  
****"**Of course I have." I smiled and pulled it out from my shinigami cloths. I always had it under my cloths no matter what I wore. She looked at it with a smile and turned it around a bit as she looked at both sides.**  
****"**It's very beautiful." I smiled.**  
****"**He bough me it when we shopped. I found it by mistake and fell in love with it and he bought it when I looked away." She laughed and nod.**  
****"**Did he blush when he gave it to you?" She asked.**  
****"**We both did." I laughed and I looked at the watch. I really missed him and just hopped he would come back to Soul Society.

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Ichigo trained with Urahara and started to see us bit by bit but he did see us. Then it came: His hollow side busted out his powers and restored Ichigo's spiritual pressure once and for all. I smiled when he had got his shinigami cloths back. He smiled big to and looked at me.  
"I can see you clearly again!" I nod with a smile and feel backwards when he suddenly hugged me. I hasn't been ready at it and wasn't able to stop the fall. All of us laughed and I ruffled his hair.  
"Don't surprise me like that!" I laughed.  
"Sorry." He said with a smile and placed his ear at my chest and took a deep breath. "I'm just happy I can hold you like this again." I smiled and pulled my fingers through his hair and I felt how he relaxed even more.  
"I'm happy to." I said with a smile.


	3. The hunt

**~Chapter 3: The hunt**

The days when he could see us again had come, but that also meant that I got new orders: Stay away from him, at least ten meters, and let Yoruichi go close if it's needed. When I told Yoruichi about it she got furious.  
"They gave you an order to stay away at least ten meters?!" She walked around with her hands in her hair. "I can't believe them! It's thanks to you he can see us all again! It's thanks to you we even have him!" I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about it.  
"But that doesn't change the fact that Central 46 ordered it." She looked at me.  
"I wonder what those old people are thinking!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Just watch your tongue. Don't say that when someone else can hear. How do we tell Ichigo?"  
"How to tell me what?" I froze and turned around when I heard his voice.  
"Nee-san!" I stopped Kon with my feet and pushed him down in the ground and looked at Ichigo without paying Kon as much as a gaze.  
"I have new orders." I said with a sight and he looked at Yoruichi who nod.  
"No… They ordered you to stay away from me." He said and looked at me. I nod.  
"Ten meters, at least. There is nothing to do about that." I looked at him as his face got pale, Kon jumped to him and all of sudden he just grabbed Kon and swallowed the Mod Soul.  
"Get out of your gigai!" He shouted. "Both of you!" We looked confused at him but then Yoruichi did as he said and pushed me out of mine.  
"What is going on?!" I shouted as I saw Kon taking our body's away.  
"We don't have time to explain!" They shouted at the same time, Ichigo jumped forward me, lifted me up and started to run.  
"Ichigo! This is against the…" I stopped when I felt a huge reiatsu. What did it come from?! I got my answer sooner than I had though. A female Vasto Lorde jumped down at the spot I had been after Yoruichi pushed me out and then looked after us. Her eyes was black and with a gold pupil, like Ichigo when his Hollow side comes out. Her hair was black and long, her skin was pale and a skeleton armor protected her.  
_"Come back here!"_ She shouted and started to run after us but with her eyes fixed at me.  
"She's after Rukia! I have seen her before, Ichigo, and read reports about her. She is targeting you but has stayed away until now. She must see Rukia as a threat!" He nod.  
"What is going on?! How come I'm the only one who don't know what's going on?!"  
"You was kept away from him from the start because of this! They didn't know what she would do if a girl Ichigo is close to would appear. She don't see Inoue as a threat."  
"But I'm a threat?" She nod.  
"And this hunt has just begun. She will try to get you no matter what."  
"For which purpose?"  
"It could be for any reason." Ichigo said. "She can want to kill you, take you away from me or something like that. Who know what she, a Hollow, an obviously jealous woman and a Vasto Lorde, will do to you when she gets you. That's why I won't let her take you! I won't let anyone take you away from me again!" I looked at him with big eyes and then smiled.  
"You never miss a chance to sound like a prince." He smiled as an answer at that.  
"Let's split up. I will do an illusion which makes it looks like I took her from you when she is with you." He nod, they made it look like he handed me over to her and then placed me in his arms and they ran into a different direction. I looked over his shoulder and saw the Vasto Lorde running after Yoruichi. It had worked! I looked up at Ichigo's face. He was really concentrated right now.

-Byakuya-  
I ran to Yamamoto's office and knocked.  
"Come in." The familiar voice said and I walked in.  
"Yamamoto-sama." I said and nod forward him and he nod back.  
"Why are you in such rush?"  
"The Vasto Lorde around Ichigo Kurosaki has started to move. She noticed Rukia and has now started to hunt her." As I sad that he rose. "Ichigo and Yoruichi are working together to get the Vasto Lorde away from her and Yoruichi have called for reinforcement from Gotei 13." He nod.  
"I will call to an emergency meeting! What we feared happened." I nod and hurried to talk to as many captain's as possible and everyone was gathered in the meeting room.  
"We have an emergency. Rukia Kuchiki has been notified by the Vasto Lorde and is now being hunted by her. We need to stop this Vasto Lorde to every cost! If we lose Ichigo Kurosaki as a shinigami we are all domed, we need to save Rukia's life!" They all nod and I looked at the head captain. We all knew that the final battle came soon, that Vasto Lorde had friends and had declared that she would break us down and Ichigo is the key tag in that battle.


	4. Death is coming to your door, part 1

**~Chapter four: Death is coming to your door, part 1**

We stopped after a while and he rested as I looked around us and tried to find their reiatsu. But it was like they had vanished. I looked at Ichigo.  
"Will you please explain now?" I asked and he looked up at me and nod.  
"Yes." He took a deep breath. "Under a longer period I have been feeling a strong reiatsu but it wasn't until she targeted Inoue as I got to see who it was. I didn't talk to her much since she took off but all I heard her say when she had inspect Inoue was 'Not a threat, not the one' so I talked to Yoruichi since she is a woman to."  
"And?" I said and sat down beside him.  
"She though that Vasto Lorde targeted people around me, but probably just woman's. Everything was fine until the dreams came. The dreams that someone would kill you, Rukia. I got afraid and needed to make sure you was okay but Soul Society had notice that Vasto Lorde's interest in me and woman's around me and Yoruichi told me you were forbidden to meet me. And now I get why. They knew that she would target you and that my dreams could come true. And I think there is more of them."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"The Vasto Lorde in my was a man. She is a woman." I nod. I had heard Yoruichi talk about that the person in Ichigo's dreams was a man and I think nii-sama have been talking about a Vasto Lorde who declared war forward Sol Society.  
"Now I get it! That woman have an army, an army that will fight in the war if it will break out. A Vasto Lorde declared war not too long ago and you are like the main character in that battle. Your powers can decide which side that will win."  
"And if I break because of a lose the Hollows will have an advantage!" I nod.  
"And that's why I was kept in the Kuchiki house. They figured that I was the one who could break you down enough for them to win!" He nod.  
"So I need to protect you until…" My eyes widened when a sword suddenly went through Ichigo's shoulder.  
"Ichigo!" I yelled and rose but someone pushed me down in the ground at the same time.  
_"Who will you protect, Ichigo?"_ A man laughed. _"Did you mean this woman? Well, sorry to tell you but she is going to die now!"_ He laughed and stuck down his sword in the ground just some inches from my face. I glared at the blade and swallowed. I couldn't move and Ichigo was down. They had done that in order to make him unable to raise his blade forwards them. This was bad! I looked at him. He looked desperate and like his whole world would go under. I gave him a small smile as the man raised his sword.  
_"NO!"_ He shouted in panic and his hollow mask came out.  
"_Shit!"_ The man above me said and I screamed out when he pulled his sword through my chest but he was dead in an instant. I looked up at Ichigoso much as I could but it wasn't him anymore. In rage and frustration his hollow side had come out, taken over his body and was now standing above me. He looked down at me and lifted me up. He had horn again; he was in the form he had got in Hueco Mundo that I called the final form. This was at least the most complete form we had seen. My eyes widened again when he loaded a zero.  
"No! Ichigo! You can hurt someone!" I shouted and slapped him in panic. It stopped and he looked at me but then he faced the sky. I looked up and saw Yoruichi coming. She landed in front of us and looked at Ichigo.  
"What happened?"  
"I got stabbed." Yoruichi stretched out her hand forward me but then Ichigo roared to her and directed his Zanpakuto at her.  
"Calm down, I can help her. If we don't do anything soon she can die. You don't want that, do you?" He looked at me and hesitated before he handed me over to her and went back into his normal him and lowered his Zanpakuto.  
"Sorry…" He said.  
"There is no need to ask for our forgiveness. There is no shame in that you wanted to protect her." He looked down but rose his head when the captains appeared.  
"We will help you three in this fight." Nii-sama said and looked at me. "We won't give the hollows this win." He said and we all looked up in the sky once more as we heard the hollows roar.  
"It will start now." Unohana said as she walked forward me. "I will take Rukia-chan with me to a safe place and heal her. Do you have anything we can communicate with if something would happen?" Yoruichi gave her a walkie-talkie.  
"She knows how to use it." She nod and lifted me up and gave me the walkie-talkie.  
"Then we will head out." They all nod and Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika ran with us as we headed away from the fight. I looked at Ichigo over her shoulder who smiled back to me before he entered his Bankai form and turned to face the hollows which appeared in front of them.  
_"Don't let them escape!"_ The hollow woman from before shouted and some hollows headed after us but they were easily down taken by Kenpachi.  
"We won't let that happen." They said in choir and I smiled. They could win now when I was out of the picture. Ichigo could fight without needing to worry about me. That was good. I closed my eyes. I felt sleepy...  
"Don't fall asleep, you may not wake up then." I nod.  
"I will remember that."

* * *

I'm sorry for it to being so short. _ This whole story will be short but I promise I will do the next story longer! This isn't the end ofc but I'm thinking of end it in the next chapter.  
In the next story Ichigo will be a pirate and Rukia a mermaid! :)


	5. Death is coming to your door, part 2

**~Chapter five: Death is coming to your door, part 2**

I opened my eyes and looked at captain Unohana. She was concentrated but when she noticed that I looked at her she smiled.  
"Welcome back. You fainted when I started to heal you." I nod and looked around us. They boys sat and laid up a tactic if the hollows would find us but when I looked at them they turned around and smiled to. I smiled forward them and started to sit up and they hurried to us.  
"You should lay down, Rukia." Renji said.  
"I can't lie all day long." I smiled and touched at that place the sword had entered. I was a bit sore but it was healed. "Thank you, captain Unohana." I looked at her and bowed with my head for her.  
"It's okay. You are an important piece in this war so boys…" She looked at them and smiled her super happy and creepy smile. "… I expect that all three of you protect her with your lives." They nod fast and I smiled when I saw how nervous they were.  
"Where are we, by the way?" I asked.  
"In a temple outside the town. Hopefully they won't feel our reiatsu. I sat up a barrier around us when your life was out if danger." Unohana explained and I nod. I jumped when I felt a big reiatsu, or rather a mix of many. The war had started and we could just wait here and wait for the outcome of this fight. I looked down. If I hadn't been so stubborn about this there would maybe not have been necessary to fight, then there would maybe not been needed for people to die.  
"Rukia." I looked at Renji when he said my name. "I can see what you are thinking. This is not your fault, we were ready for this. We waited for this war to break out. We knew we couldn't hide your existent and your role in Ichigo's life forever. This day would have come sooner or later no matter what." I nod and closed my eyes and gave out a complaining sound when he ruffled my hair and they laughed.

The hours passed and the reiatsu we felt became smaller and smaller. It was hard to tell which reiatsu which was who's. I sat in the door to the temple and looked out over the forest in front of the temple. I hummed at a song I had heard in the town a long time ago. I hated to just wait for the dome like this so I needed to calm myself in some way. I shrugged when I felt a reiatsu coming this way.  
"Captain Unohana? Did you tell someone about our location?" I asked and she walked over to me and shook her head and stopped by my side.  
"Someone is coming." I nod.  
"And since no one knows we are here, it must be a hollow." She nod and gave me the walkie-talkie. I turned it on and tried to get an answer on the other side.  
"Hello?" Urahara said after a while. "We are a bit short on people here. The rest haunted after…"  
"They are on their way to the temple in the mountain!" I shouted before he was able to say anything more than that.  
"How do you know that?" He said seriously.  
"Because we can feel them. Captain Unohana didn't tell anyone about our location and at least one big reiatsu is coming this way." I could almost hear him nod.  
"Okay, I will call Yoruichi's group. Be prepared! They are strong but not all of them are left, just two Vasto Lorde's." I nod for myself.  
"Okay. Thank you." I laid the walkie-talkie down and rose. "We are going to fight some Vasto Lorde's." They boys rose and walked to us. The barrier could hold them of a bit but sooner or later they would get through it and we need to attack them first then. I looked up in the sky when I saw the woman from before coming flying. She landed at the barrier and slide down along it. When she saw its size and felt it's power she snorted.  
_"Come out from there!"_ She yelled. No one said anything but we unsheathed our Zanpakuto's as she started to hit and kick at the barrier. A man came up by her side and helped her and after a while we could see a crack in the barrier. I looked at Unohana who seemed surprised by their strange but I turned my gaze at the duo again when the barrier yielded. They smiled when they saw me and looked at the others with just an amused smile.  
_"Did you think this would be enough?"_ They said and jumped forward us. They attacked Unohana and the boys to my surprise but that just gave me time to load.  
"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." Unohana and the boys jumped away when they heard that and the ice cold air shout out at the Vasto Lorde's. I lowered Sode no Shirayuki and waited. I still felt them.  
"Come." Renji said and pulled me with them as they started to run. I had just bought us some time… I pulled my breath in surprise when they suddenly feel down with blood coming from their backs.  
"Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Captain Unohana!" I shouted and was about to run to them when the Vasto Lorde man grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me against his body.  
_"That was a quit surprise."_ He laughs_. "You are stronger than they said."_ I looked up at his face and the mask which covered half his face and his eyes included. I could see some ice on the mask, it had taken them but not enough.  
_"Don't play too much with her."_ The female Vasto Lorde said with a smile as she walked forward us. _"We need her in order to turn Ichigo Kurosaki into his Vasto Lorde form."_ I froze. No! This was bad!  
"Rukia!"  
_"And here he comes."_ I looked at Ichigo when he came running.  
"Idiot! Run! They are going to turn you into a Vasto Lorde!" I screamed but pulled my breath and widened my eyes when she, without any hesitations, pressed the sword right through my stomach.  
"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted but before he was able to do anything some captains pulled him down in the ground. "Let go of me! Let go of me!" He screamed and I felt a chill down my spine when I heard his roar. There was no way they could stop him now when his anger turned him into a hollow…  
"Wonderf…" The woman got quiet but before I could check why I fainted once again.

I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed.  
"Ichigo!" I shouted and looked around me. I was in the 4th Division's barrack. I looked down at myself and at the bandage around me but looked up again when I heard running feet's.  
"She is awake!" Renji shouted happy and ran over to my bed. "Don't worry us like that!"  
"How long have I been gone?" I asked confused.  
"Three days." I looked at the window and saw a smiling Ichigo. "I woke up after one day, I had kicked some Vasto Lorde's butts without remember it." I smiled and nod.  
"Which side won?" I asked.  
"We. Of course " Nii-sama said as he entered the room. "They thought they could control Ichigo in his Vasto Lorde form but got killed instead. All he had in mind was to get you to safety and away from them. It was close that not even Kenpachi could hold him down in the end." I looked at Ichigo and smiled bigger when I saw he was blushing.  
"Thank you, Ichigo. You saved my life, again." He looked at me with a smile.  
"But that doesn't make us even. You have saved me a lot of times and thanks to you I can save others life's to." He smiled. I laughed a little bit but grimaced when that hurt and everyone stretched out their hands forward me.  
"I'm okay!" I said with a smile. "I just can't laugh." They smiled, even nii-sama, and nod. Everything was calm again; we were back at our normal routine.

~The End ~


End file.
